scottvisonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gary Millgate
' First Episode: 23rd April 2010 Goodbye Rachael Smith ' Last Episode: 7th April 2012 Pomeroy Curse Cause Of Death: Over-masturbation Gary Millgate First Appeared In Season 3 Of Scottvison On Goodbye Rachael Smith When Scott Rivers Attempted To Stop Rachael Smith Leaving Devon to join a multi-cultural gay, transgender and big hairy cock circus. Gary Was The Bus Driver Who Stopped Scott After Stealing A Bus by using his huge dick Which Blocked The Road To The Airport Making Scott shit all over The Plane. Gary Was Not Spoken About Across The Forth Season as he was scotts gay bum buddy. However Was In The Start Of The Season 5 After Scott Crossed Path Again With Keyleigh Johnson . Gary Took scott to his underground prono cave and forced him to do gary up the bum hole with his huge black dick. Keyleigh Manage To Escape by putting a sexual show for gary. However gary Belived Scott Played A part in the show And Planned To Get Even with scott. Scott Soon Worked Out Who Gary Millgate Was and payed him to have sex ( In english Gary was a prostitute and scott never pay him for suck his dick before he went to the airport) And Pretended To Be Interested In Buying A Van From Gary. Scott Learned The Van Being Sold Was The One He Had Seen Before picking up little transgender children. Across Time Scott Slowly Had To Get Closer To Gary To Understand What He Was Planning, Soon gary had gathered all his gay bum buddys and they went around to scotts house to gay ass fuck him. He Found Out He Was Being Requested By Tracy Goodwin To ass fuck him up the ass. At This Point She Had Been Planning On Taking Him To Court over who had the longer dick, scott and gary. And Scott Managed To Beat Her with his hairy ball bags. Season 6. ''' '''Later On In Season 7 Scott Faced Keyleigh (over his sexua tension with gary) Who Was not Sure if Scott Was gay. (Scott was Behind The Kidnap And Defeated Scott Rivers In A Tough sexual oriented Fight. Scott Lost The Fight After Keyleigh put her big ass hairy dick in scotts mouth. Scott Had Been Training Harder To Defeat Her Rival. Across Season 8 Scott And Keyleigh Has A Rematch and scott destoryed her with his big balls and ass crack. And It Was A Close Battle, However Scott Manage To Use A Powerful Move (The ass crucher) That He Was Learned By Steph Mortimore And Defeated Keyleigh. They Soon Confronted Gary Together And As Scott Suspected He Was Being Blackmailed By Tracy Goodwin by mailing their pubic hair to him, The Three Planned On Working Together To Beat Tracy Who Was Part Of The Kidnap. Near The End Of Season 8 Scott Learned Gary Was The Real Mastermind and had won mastemind before and had cheated by sexual assluted the presntor And He Was Working For The Blood Sydnicate who have a cock rocket and are planning to destory scotts house with it And Was Under Orders To Kill Scott And Steph Along With Anyone Who Stood In His Way by seman. Scott Had To Rescue Keyleigh For A Second Time And Together They Attempted To Defeat Gary by using his big black hairy dick. However The Shadow Made An Appearance Scaring Gary To Death through over-masturbation. The Pair Manage To Defeat The Shadow And Send Gary Into her hairy vigana. The Next Year A Body Was Found That Being Gary And Was Picked Up By The Police who sexual abussed the body. The Body Dissapered after the dead body rape. And Scott Suspect Tracy Or The Blood Syndicate. Tracy Also Wanted To Defeat Scott After Blaming Him For The Death. Scott Soon Had To Fight Tracy Who Tripped To Her Death. Scott Learned Gary Had Gone Missing And Was Sure It Was Not Tracy Goodwin. Scott Then In Season 10 Discovered Gary Back From The Dead However He Accepted His Life In The Blood Syndicate Was Finished And Request Scott Help In Making Him Rest In Peace Not To Be A Zombie. Scott Learned Soon His Friend Shane Cuzner Has Heard Reports Of Zombies Within Totnes And Attempted To Take Down Gary Soon He Works With Scott And Gary To Defeat The Knight Of Pomeroy With Him Defeated The Jewel Back In Its Place Gary Dies And Turns Into A Pile Of Ash. Scott Accepts Gary Is Now Fully Gone And Won't Be Paying Anymore Visits From Beyond The Dead un-less he masturbates to much. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Gary Millgate Category:Tracy Goodwin Category:Shane Cuzner Category:Keyleigh Johnson Category:Steph Mortimore Category:Hairy balls Category:dicks Category:black naked men Category:lord voldemort